


Five names Jess calls Sam

by clex_monkie89



Series: Five Things (2006) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five names Jess calls Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five names Jess calls Sam

Five names Jess call Sam (and five names Sam calls Jess)

1.

 _Sam._

She rarely called him by his name, usually when she was tired or had to act "mature."

2.

 _Tripod._

At first Sam didn't get it. Then she explained it to him.

Sam spent the first month and a half blushing whenever she called him that (which was all the time). Eventually he got over it though and to this day he still answers to it like he was born with the name.

He doesn't even blush anymore. Jess kinda thought that was a shame really, he always looked so cute when he was embarassed.

3.

 _Baby._

But not in that sleazy way. And rarely around people (it was kind of cliche and embarrassing).

She usually called him "baby" in bed, really. Occasionally, in the kitchen too.

And that one time in the second floor stairwell of McClatchy hall.

And Evan's friend's car.

And the bathroom of that bar a few times.

And that one Wal-Mart bathroom too.

Oh fuck it, she used it a lot, okay?

4.

 _Princess Samantha Jane of the Fancy Pants Circus._

...Yeah. It's probably better if you don't ask about that one.

5.

 _Frodo._

She overheard Jared use the nickname once, and considering how spoiled she thought Sam was at the time, she thought it was the most fitting thing ever.

It was even funnier when she found out that the "Frodo" thing had something to do with the brother he had, but rarely ever talked about. Apparently the brother was "Samwise". It was an in-joke that she didn't really get, but the way Frodo fidgeted and tried to change the subject was too cute for words.

From then on Jared would randomly remark that "Sam(wise, of course) would kill her if she tries anything."

...It was actually funny once.

\--

1.

 _Jess._

Never Jessie and rarely Jessica. He called her Jessie _once_ and she punched him.

She actually punched him.

...she hits much harder than he thought she would.

2.

 _Babe-babe._

Oh, Jesus Christ, it's just too embarrassing for words. He doesn't have any fucking clue why he says it, he just opens his mouth and it pops out.

If Dean ever found out he'd have to commit seppuku just to restore his honor.

3.

 _Boogerface._

She started it. She called him a "big poo-head."

Shut up.

4.

 _Leia._

He ignores the part where Dean used to make him be Luke when they would play when they were little.

Besides, Jess was the one who spent a week in line for Episode III.

In the fucking metal _bikini._

God, Jess really was the best girlfriend ever.

5.

 _Uncle Kim-Bob Joe-Jack._

Dude. She was born in Kentucky.

If she can make all the lame Superman jokes, he can make inbreeding jokes.

In _breeding._ Cram it.


End file.
